Rainbow Runway
- | difficulty = Very Hard }} Rainbow Runway is the 30th episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Five. This episode was released on July 17, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Rainbow Catcher. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Minty the Pegasus has eaten too much candy and cannot fly, so she asks Tiffi to help give her a boost. Tiffi says that helping is her specialty. After episode: Tiffi grabs a chocolate teeter-totter to use as a catapult. She jumps on it to send Minty flying in midair. Minty can once again fly. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Levels *Easiest level: Level 435 *Hardest level: Level 437 Rainbow Runway contains levels 426-440. This episode can be known as the continuation of Soda Swamp as it contains 5 very hard levels like , 428, 434, 438, and 440, and has beaten the record of Pastille Pyramid to have 4 very hard levels, becoming the most very hard levels in a single episode tied with Biscuit Bungalow. Worst of all, Level 437 is the most difficult in the episode with a rating of insanely hard. It is also the first episode with 6 very hard or harder levels. Level 432 is also considered quite hard in the episode. Even the timed level of this episode, level 433, can be quite tricky. Level 433 is also the only timed level of the game to have Toffee tornadoes on the board. However, there are some easy levels such as 426, 430, 435, 436, and 439. As a result, it is a very hard episode. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , 4 candy order levels , and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory Mintybefore.png|I ate way too many rainbows. Mintyafter.png|Thanks Miss! You're a star! 426fb.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426 427fb.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427 428fb.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428 429fb.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429 430fb.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430 Level-431.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431 432before.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432 433before.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433 434before.png|Level 434 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 434 434after.png|Level 434 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 434 435fb.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435 436fb.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436 437fb.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437 438before.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438 439before.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439 440fb.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440 Rainbow_Runway_map_on_Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The website Crushingcandies.com hoaxed a fake episode 30. It was supposedly called "Cupcake Forest" and contained 7 jelly levels, 5 ingredients levels, 2 candy order levels, and 1 timed level. Crushingcandies.com then explained they got the false information from the regular Candy Crush Saga Wikipedia page and apologized for the false information. *Before the release, if you scrolled to the very top of the board, the first 3 spaces of the episode could be seen, but the spaces had no level type icon or number, and the colour was a dark blue, although this episode's colour is pink (see picture). *Upon its release, when you are playing timed levels, displaying "Get (required points) points!" is now "Get (required points) points in (time) seconds!". *This episode starts a trend in which all levels ending in 0 or a multiple of 10 are considerably hard or higher, starting from level 440 and ending in Level 570. *Even though this episode is based on rainbows, there are hardly any rainbow candies at all except when you get them from a mystery candy in levels 432 and 435. Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Reality Episodes